When brothers can breathe out
by HyuugaAngels
Summary: Sasuke is deeply in love with his big brother, he can’t tell so he just think about his brother as the most beautiful thing in the world.Trough Sadness and stupid parents, they will make it through.[Lemon][A little cutting][Incest][Yaoiboyxboy]
1. Jelousy

It's been a while right! No not really..

Anyway someone special told me that she was in SasuIta mood so i re-made my other SasuIta that i had.

No rape, No force, Just pure lovely UCHIHACEST!

Summary; Sasuke is deeply in love with his big brother, he can't tell so he just think about his brother as the most beautiful thing in the world.Trough Sadness and stupid parents, they will make it through.

Disclaimer; I do not own NARUTO! Beacuse you don't see Itachi makin love to Sasuke do ya??

Sasuke; 8 years

Itachi; 14 years

……………………………………………………

The little raven haired boy walked slowly down the streets, the wind was blowing in his hair and a few tear drops sliding down his face.

The little boy entered the building with big letters ' Uchiha Manison '.

"Sasuke-chan!" A lady greeted and the boy passed her a smile.

Sasuke keeped on walking until he came to his own house and stepped in.

"I'm home." Sasuke shouted and then he walked up stairs to his room.

He walked into his room and closed the door,

He sat down on his bed breathing out.

"WHY!" Sasuke shouts and throws his pillow in to the wall.

Knock.Knock.

"What is it Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto asks from outside and Sasuke sighs

"Nothing mom, nothing at all.." Sasuke whispers and then his memories slipped to before.

_Sasuke was walking trough town smiling widely, then suddendly he saw Itachi inside an resturant.Sasuke turned his head to Itachi but his gaze stopped at the girl next to his aniki,_

_Laughing…_

"_Itachi-san, you're so sweet!" She says loudly and Sasuke walks away slowly._

_The smile on his face as faded,_

_The tears are rolling down his face._

_He is going to forget about this,_

_And never never look at his aniki the same way again._

"I'm home." Sasuke hears Itachi's voice,

Still no smile, even tough that's the most beautiful voice Sasuke knows.

"Ah, Itachi where have you been?" Mikoto asks and Sasuke hear Itachi's answer

"Just eating a little." Itachi replied and Sasuke clenched his fists.

Sasuke slid off his bed walking out of his room down the stairs, Itachi smiled to him

"Hi Sasuke." Itachi said but Sasuke just glanced back and nodded

"Hn." Sasuke replied and Itachi eyed his little brother.

"What is it?" Itachi suddendly asks but Sasuke ignores him and sinks down in a chair.

"Sasuke, Stop ignoring me." Itachi whispers and plays with Sasuke's hair.

"Play with someone else's hair." Sasuke shots at his brother and Itachi sighs.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asks and Sasuke turn his back to Itachi.

"Maybe your girlfriend knows?." Sasuke shot at his brother and Itachi's eyes widen a bit.

"Sasuke…" He whispers but Sasuke stands up.

"I said; MAYBE YOUR GIRLFRIEND KNOWS!" Sasuke shouts and runs up away.

Itachi stops him and turns a crying Sasuke to himself.Sasuke refuses to look at Itachi and just keeps on crying.

"Sasuke, What are you talking about?" Itachi asks and Sasuke bit his lip and the blood is dripping down.

"Sasuke, stop that." Itachi says and licks away the blood from his little brothers lip.

"I –sob- saw you –sob- with this girl –sob- you were laug-sob-hing and having –sob- fun! Like you –sob- never had with me –sob-" Sasuke finally chokes out and Itachi looks at his crying brother and suddendly he picks his brother up.

Holding him against his chest,

"Shhh, Sasuke…Don't cry i have much more fun with you.." Itachi whispers and Sasuke calms down a bit.

"Aniki, i can't –sob- stop… it hurts so –sob- much" Sasuke whispers and Itachi looks down at his brother who is holding his hand to his heart and crying.

"Aniki what were you and that girl –sob- doing?" Sasuke suddendly asks and Itachi sighs.

"We were on a date Sasuke." Itachi replies and Sasuke could hear the crushing sound of his heart.

He throws himself out of Itachi's arms and stands up.

"Don't –sob- ever touch me –sob- again!" Sasuke shouts and runs up to his room and locks the door.

Itachi looks after Sasuke and finally he walks up the stairs.

Hearing Sasuke crying that hard is breaking his heart.But he can't lie to Sasuke he was on a date.

Suddendly the cries stops and Itachi walks to Sasuke's door and looks trough the small opening.

Sasuke is sitting on his bed looking at his hand, It's coloured red and the red liquid is dropping down his arm on to the floor Itachi slams the door open and Sasuke looks up with a smile on his face.

"It doesn't hurt anymore aniki!" Sasuke says with a sweet smile Itachi takes the bandages and is carefully washing the cuts before putting on the bandages.

"Don't ever do that again." Itachi states and Sasuke looks at his bandage

"You go out with girls, i get rid of the pain, whats the problem?" Sasuke asks and Itachi suddendly pushes Sasuke down his bed and kisses him roughly.

He begs for entrance and Sasuke is to shocked at the moment to deny even tough he wouldn't anyway.

Their tounges are playing and after a while they break for air.  
Sasuke is red in the face and Itachi smirks brushing away a little hair from his little brothers face.

Before he walks out of the room he says five words that made Sasuke lie there until he fell a sleep.

"I love you. Only you."

……………………………………………………..

TA-DA! FIRST FINISH !

This is not an one shot is going to be smex later i promise x3!!

Review please!

Itachi; AWW! I wanted to go longer!

Sasuke;…I'm eight. big goofy smile

Itachi; I WANT TO FUCK UP THAT LITTLE ASS!

Me;…And Sasuke is so poor and Innocent not getting what is brother imagines xD


	2. Parents Vacation Part 1

Hi again! I got 4 reviews like the first day i posted this i'm so happy !

Well i see that Uchihacest is something many people seem to like and yet many people seem to hate!  
But whatever i'm a Yaoi, Uchihacest lover and MAN i could write theese as a job if you guys paid me xD!!

Anyway here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto not even a tiny bit T-T.

……………………………………………………

It's been a couple of weeks since Itachi confessed, Sasuke wasn't bothered he didn't think about it even that much.

"Sasuke.I need to talk to you." Sasuke turned around and met Itachi's gaze.

"H-hai." Sasuke replied a bit suprised,

Itachi sits down on a chair and Sasuke sits down beside his brother and glances at him lightly.

"Sasuke, did that thing i said mean so little to you?" Itachi asks and Sasuke flinches

"N-no…i just…don't want to think about it.." Sasuke whispers and Itachi suddendly brushes his little brothers hair lightly with his hand.

"Why don't you just say whats bothering you?" Itachi asks and his little brother is spacing out.

"Ah." Sasuke flinches and looks up at his big brother.

"Dad…told me i was phatetic… and then i thought i wouldn't think about you loving me since i'm phatetic.." Sasuke whispers and Itachi frowns.

"You're not phatetic…Sasuke.." Itachi kisses his little brother and Sasuke blushes.

"You always lose your confidence when dad says something." Itachi whispers kissing him between the words.

"Nmn…" Sasuke moans and Itachi smiles.

"Sasuke, i don't like when dad makes you down." Itachi whispers as he moves his hand down to Sasuke's pants and Sasuke is just moaning.

"Nii-san.." Sasuke moans out and Itachi shivers, it sounds so beautiful and innocent.

"I…must go to school." Sasuke whispers and Itachi stands up.

"Of course it's not Saturday today is it??" Itachi asks and Sasuke looks down

"…uhm..it is?" Sasuke asks dumbly and Itachi sighs and pull his brother up.

"You're not ready i understand, it's not something you do just like that." Itachi says and suddendly he begin to kiss Sasuke's stomach.

"I love you.." Sasuke moans and Itachi begins to tickle Sasuke.

"Ah! STOP! IT TICKLES!" Sasuke shouts laughing and the brothers begin to laugh togheter sitting on the floor.

"When is mom and dad coming home?" Sasuke suddendly asks and Itachi thinks for a moment then he remembers

"Two weeks." Itachi replied and Sasuke smiles

"Then me and aniki can be alone!" Sasuke shouts and jumps on to his brother.

"Yes Sasuke, we can be alone." Itachi replies calm and Sasuke is hugging his brother tightly.

"But Sasuke that doesn't mean you have any right to kill me with your hugs." Itachi suddendly says and Sasuke sighs and decides to tease his brother so he snuggels into his aniki's groin.

"Sasuke.." Itachi looks at his brother moaning his name, Sasuke smirks and sits up.

"You're not ready and you're teasing me ?" Itachi asks confused and Sasuke smirks

"YOU said i was not ready, not me." Sasuke replies and smiles.

"Sasuke, Sasuke." Itachi says and shake his and and removes his little brothers shirt.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asks and Sasuke nods,

Itachi kisses his little brothers chest and Sasuke moans.

Itachi trails down licking and kissing his brother, Sasuke moans louder and Itachi keeps on gently.

"You love me, and dad hates me…i'm so confused." Sasuke moans and Itachi looks up after he has unbuttoned Sasuke's pants.

"Sasuke, dad is nothing. A real father loves his son no matter what." Itachi says as Sasuke stands infront him in the kitchen in just his boxers.

"Can we go to your room Aniki?" Sasuke asks and Itachi nods lifting up Sasuke and walks up stair holding him bridal style.

They enter Itachi's room and Itachi lies his brother down on his bed.

"Sasuke you don't need to be shy." Itachi states looking at the blushing boy infront of him.

"But i'm almost naked infront of Aniki.."

Sasuke whispers and Itachi smiles and brushes away some hair from Sasuke's face.

Itachi removes his little brother's boxers while kissing him roughly.

Sasuke turned red and Itachi smirked,

"Shy?" Itachi asks as he trails his hand over his little brothers legs.

Sasuke moaned and Itachi's gaze went to Sasuke's hard member.

Itachi took it in his hands and pumped it Sasuke opened his closed eyes and moaned loudly.Itachi pumped faster and his little brother's moans got louder and louder.

Until he finally realesed into his big brothers hands.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted and bucked his hips while he realesed Itachi leaned down and licked away the white cum from his hands and his brothers stomach.

"Did it feel good Sasuke?" Itachi asks and Sasuke nods blushing,Itachi smiles and leans over to kiss his brother.

"Okay, this is going to hurt Sasuke but you must relax." Itachi says as he licks his fingers.

He takes a finger and pushes it into Sasuke

"Niii-san.." Sasuke moans in pain and pleasure of it being his brother.

Itachi watched his brother and added another finger, Sasuke gasped at this lightly and bit his lip.

Still relaxed Itachi added another finger and Sasuke began to whimper.

Itachi removed his fingers and got ready to enter his little brother.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked a little worried but Itachi looked up at his brother

"Calm down." Itachi whispered and Sasuke relaxed.

Sasuke bit his lip as something large entered him, Sasuke gasped and moaned loudly as his big brother began to move inside of him after a couple of minutes.

"A-a-i..mmm..shi..ah…teru" Sasuke mumbles between moans and gasps.

Itachi begins to move faster and Sasuke moans even more as his big brother moves inside of him.

"More…" Sasuke mumbles and Itachi begins to move faster and faster and suddendly he takes his little brothers member and pumps it fast Sasuke gasp by the sudden pleasure.

"Aniki!" Sasuke gasps as he buck his hips wanting more.

"Ah, Sasuke…I love you my hottie.." Itachi mumbels and Sasuke shouts loudly when he realeses in his brothers hand.

"I'm cumming…" Itachi whispered in moans as he hugged his brother tightly and cummed.

"SASUKE!" Itachi shouts as his cum is filling up Sasuke, Sasuke moans in pleasure of his brothers actions.

"ahh…Sasuke.." Itachi whispers and rubs Sasuke's stomach.

Itachi pulls himself out of his little brother and Sasuke is panting heavily.

"A-aniki…" Sasuke whispers and Itachi moves up beside his brother.

"What is it?" Itachi looks at his little brothers sleepy eyes and Sasuke yawns

"I-I'm tired…,Aniki.." Sasuke falls slowly into a deep slumber and Itachi smiles.

……………………………………………………..

Sasuke wakes up very tired and looks around and sees himself in his big brothers room.

"It wasn't a dream.." Sasuke whispers and a smile is playing on his face.

"Good morning." Itachi said when he saw Sasuke in only his boxers walking down the stairs.

"Ohaiyo,Aniki." Sasuke replied rubbing his eyes.

"Tired?" Itachi asks and Sasuke nods yawning, Itachi smiles and walks to his brother and leans down and crushes their lips togheter.

Itachi slids his tounge into Sasuke's small mouth and plays with his tounge.

"Nmn…" Sasuke moans and Itachi breaks for air.

"Aniki…?Why did you do that you did yesterday?" Sasuke suddendly asks and Itachi looks into Sasuke's eyes

"Did i hurt you?" Itachi asks worried and Sasuke shakes his head and Itachi sighs in relief.

"I did it beacuse i love you, not as a brother Sasuke i love you, i want to be your life.." Itachi replied and snuggled into his little brothers neck.

"A-aniki…i love you too.." Sasuke moans and Itachi smirks and begins to rub Sasuke's groin

"Aniki…i'm to-too tired.." Sasuke moans and Itachi nods kissing his brother again.

"Itachi why was you with that girl anyway?" Sasuke asks and Itachi turns to him

"Well, mother and father wants me to have a girlfriend but i can't tell them i love you this way.." Itachi replies and kisses Sasuke's neck

"I-I see so she's like your date instead of me.." Sasuke comments more than asks

"Yes, but you're the on i love.." Itachi says and Sasuke nods and hugs his big brother tightly.

…………………………………………………..

DAMN! This took a little while since i have just had KIDS AND MORE KIDS AROUND HERE!

And very very anti Incest moms ….

If she sees me even write ´he looks at his brothers chest´then she gets all freaked out and then i'm telling her i'm kidding but .. i don't xD.

Hope ya liked it!


End file.
